KogKag
KogKag is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Koga and Kagome Higurashi. Their Relationship InuYasha Kagome Kidnapped by Koga, the Wolf Demon! Koga is the young leader of the demon wolf tribe, whose wolf minions were killed by Inuyasha. He has Shikon Jewel shards in his arm and legs, which he uses as weapons, making him an even match with Inuyasha. But it's Kagome who intrigues him, because of her ability to sense the presence of the Shikon Jewel. Kōga later kidnaps Kagome, having learned of her ability to sense the presence of the Shikon no Tama shards. Kagome is brought back to the den of the wolf demon tribe, but Kōga tells his underlings that she is not to be harmed. The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome! Kagome risks her life to help Shippō escape the den from Kōga and his comrades, telling him to find Inuyasha. Kōga, who is watching from nearby finishing hunting for food, notes that she is loyal and instead of harming her, declares he is going to make her "his woman," getting a surprised reaction from everyone who remind him that she is human. Kōga, however, states his intention to use her ability to sense sacred jewel shards to gather all of the remaining shards in the region and tells Kagome that she is his now. Kagome, furious, slaps him - shocking everyone. She declares that she isn't a "slave" to be auctioned for and lies insisting she is already "sort of" seeing someone. Kōga assumes it to be Inuyasha and bluntly says he doesn't care and that the "next time he sees him he'll put a spear through his heart and feed him to his wolves," saying that he "won't be much competition" after that. Kagome, upon hearing this, soon fears for Inuyasha's life. During this, Kōga, Kagome and his comrades are planning an attack on the Birds of Paradise. However, they are quickly caught and a battle breaks out. Kōga uses Kagome to detect the jewel shard that he is after and she soon locates it in the nearby cliff on its very peak. But soon the two leader Birds of Paradise come out with the intent on killing Kōga for his shards. Kagome soon detects the shard is in the Bird's mouth and Kōga gives her to his two comrades to be protected as he fights the Bird for the shard. It is here that she gets annoyed by being called "Sis" by them since she is Kōga's "woman" now. Though a Bird soon captures one of them, causing Kagome to quickly grab a bow and arrow that was tossed aside during the battle and save him. But as soon as she saves him, another one goes after her. Before she can be harmed, Inuyasha shows up and saves her by destroying the Bird with ease. Kagome is reunited with her group and Miroku quickly disposes of the Birds using his Wind Tunnel. However, Kōga demands that Inuyasha leave. Inuyasha refuses threatening he was going to pay for kidnapping Kagome. Kōga then warns that he run but to "keep his hands off his woman," as she can see the sacred jewel shards making her "perfect" for him, stunning everyone and shocking Inuyasha. Miroku asks Kagome if Kōga was telling the truth to which she responds that it was just "wishful thinking." But Kōga states he has claimed her as his and declares his love for her before insulting Inuyasha calling him "scraps" and for Kagome to be with him "a real warrior." Inuyasha, enraged, quickly leaps upward yelling that no one "talks down to Kagome like that with him around" and that she "wasn't his property." Kōga continues to look for the jewel shard Kagome detected in the mountain to which she alerts was another 50 ft. up to Kōga, also stunning Inuyasha that she helped him. Kōga though is attacked by the Birds and during the fight loses his shard in his arm. Inuyasha goes to finish the Bird and does so with one swing using the Wind Scar. Inuyasha goes back to the group and begins to boast about his victory but is quickly horrified to find Kōga in Kagome's arms (who is looking after Kōga since he is wounded). Kagome sends Kōga off with his comrades to get better and Inuyasha is upset with Kagome for letting them go since he wanted to fight Kōga despite his weakened state. Kagome tells him that Kōga wasn't well and that since he was good to her, she returned the favor. Inuyasha states she was "kidnapped and almost killed" by him, but Kagome insists Kōga protected her and looked after her. Nearby, Sango wonders, as well as among the others, if Kagome has developed feelings for Kōga to which Miroku suggests as well since he "lavished her in bold declarations of love and loyalty." Inuyasha, enraged in jealousy, quickly tells them to "forget it." The following morning, the group finds the two jewel shards and Kagome is worried that Kōga and Inuyasha will keep fighting and won't get over their differences. Sango suggests Kagome calm Inuyasha down saying how he was very protective of her and how the whole event upset him. Kagome, taking the advice, goes to talk with him. Inuyasha is still angry with jealousy and states how "it doesn't take much; just a few sweet words," to get Kagome to like someone. Kagome asks if it bothered him that Kōga said he loved her to which he denies insisting he doesn't care despite being obviously furious about it. Kagome, not buying it, assures him that Kōga "wasn't her type." Inuyasha continues saying he doesn't care what she does and soon asks Kagome "what exactly happened between them and Kōga" while alone in his den. Kagome becomes furious that he'd ask her that stating she did have "some self respect" and the two argue eventually ending with Kagome asking Sango to borrow Kirara. Inuyasha mockingly comments that she "misses her wolf boy already." But Kagome furiously yells that she was going back home, calling him a jerk and flies off with Inuyasha yelling after, "Go back home again! See if I care!" Two Hearts, One Mind Meanwhile, thinking back and discussing with her school friends, Kagome calms down and goes back to the feudal era by herself, where to her surprise Inuyasha apologize right away. However, it's for breaking her alarm clock; he was shocked by it ringing when he went to try apologizing once, but couldn't figure out how to shut it off. Angered, Kagome prepares to yell 'Sit", but Miroku, Sango and Shippō arrive, telling her not to as Inuyasha went twice to try apologizing. Inuyasha is left angered that they've been spying on him; they say it's only because they care about him. Inuyasha snaps and starts chasing them around. Kaede arrives and tells Kagome that Inuyasha is simply happy she's back. The episode ends with Miroku tripping and Inuyasha in mid-air. Trapped In A Duel To The Death! When Inuyasha and the group reach the castle, they find bodies of the wolf demons littering the courtyard. Naraku's minion raises them into zombies that can not be stopped. However, when she senses that Kōga is approaching they all fall and cover Inuyasha in their blood. Upon arrival, Kōga assumes that Inuyasha killed all of the other wolf demons. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku try to explain that they were after a demon known as Naraku, and that they have all been set up in a trap. Fueled by anger at previous events, and unable to believe the stories, Kōga attacks Inuyasha. The new jewel shard in his arm grants him exceptional strength and is supposedly greater than his previous shard. However, it looks different from the normal shard, and glows red and black. Once again, Kagome tries to explain what happened to Kōga. He is unable to believe her, and it is concluded that the only option is for him and Inuyasha to fight. Inuyasha senses Naraku inside of the mansion, but is preoccupied with fighting Kōga. Sango and Miroku enter the mansion, and find Naraku's minion. She reveals that her name is Kagura. Kagura says that Naraku is not there, and she disappears. Sango and Miroku are left to fight one of Naraku's demon puppets. The Deadly Trap of Kagura the Wind Sorceress! Shortly after Kōga ends his attack against Inuyasha, Kagura emerges from the castle congratulating him on his victory and reveals that she was the one who slew Kōga's brethren by manipulating their corpses once again. Kōga, fuming now having learned the truth attempts to attack Kagura but his body seizes and he becomes paralyzed. She reveals that the shard in his right arm is a counterfeit concocted from a poison that paralyzes the user. His battle with Inuyasha sped up the poison's effect, leaving him paralyzed. As Kagura prepares to have Kōga's own men slaughter him, Kagome fires a sacred arrow that Kagura blocks using Kōga's men, who are destroyed by the blast. Kagura realizes that Kagome is Kikyo reincarnated with her arrows and fires several wind blades, attempting to kill Kagome who is saved by Kirara and Shippō. Juromaru and Kageromaru Inuyasha and Koga get into a fight over Koga getting in the way of Inyuasha's Wind Scar, to which Koga thought Inuyasha was going to kill him and Inuyasha says he knew Koga was fast enough to avoid it but will kill him if he gets in his way again. Kagome breaks up the fight, using the Sit command to force the wounded Inuyasha to the ground, while acting friendly towards Koga. After Koga leaves, Inuyasha gets jealous of Koga and argues with Kagome again, and Kagome decides to return home. Naraku's Barrier - Kagura's Decision Suddenly, the group notices a cyclone fast approaching and discover that it's Kōga hold who immediately starts flirting with Kagome. Inuyasha as always isn't happy to see Kōga especially since he just stepped on him when he arrived. Inuyasha he draws out Tetsusaiga ready to kill Kōga, but is stopped when Kagome gives the "Sit" command forcing Inuyasha to the ground. Miroku asks Kōga if he has come to find Naraku's castle as well and he confirms it stating he has been picking up Naraku's scent a lot lately, surprising him as it has never happened before until now. Miroku and Sango realise that Naraku's barrier must be weakening. Kōga concludes that if they keep following his scent then they are bound to find Naraku soon. Kōga then resumes flirting with Kagome stating he will kill Naraku. But to Kōga's surprise he isn't holding Kagome's hands, but they are really Shippō's as Kagome is actually checking on Inuyasha trying to keep him from fighting Kōga. Kōga comes over and seems to notice that there is something different with Inuyasha, but soon becomes distracted when he notices Inuyasha and Kagome close together, resulting in another fight. The fights soon stops when Hakkaku and Ginta arrive and Kōga again leaves the group to go off and find Naraku. The Howling Wind of Betrayal Koga recovers his two Jewel Shards. The Plot of the Panther Devas Kagome Higurashi gets kidnapped by the demon-panthers, and her friends speed to her rescue. Kōga joins in the pursuit. As they near the panthers, they lose their scent, and Inuyasha tries to use the red Tessaiga to break though the possible barrier there. The Female Wolf-Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise Meanwhile a cast off piece of Naraku (a giant hair ball with a big mouth) comes after Koga and Inuyasha's gang. Koga, much to Ayame's disgust, saves Kagome, leaving Ayame to feel jealous and dislike Kagome, deeming her "competition". Koga's Bride-To-Be When Naraku's mouth incarnation arrives, Koga must save Kagome and Ayame from danger. When the protagonists later appear, the mouth incarnation reveals that Naraku abandoned it in the castle. The mouth incarnation explodes when Koga and Ayame are consumed, due to Koga's shards of the Shikon Jewel. The Three Sprites of the Monkey God They magically attached Inuyasha's right hand to a giant boulder. And worse, they can't seem to remember how to undo the spell; Inuyasha dreads what would happen if Sesshōmaru or Koga would think, as they might respectively take the Tessaiga and Kagome. Sesshomaru and Koga: A Dangerous Encounter Hakkaku and Ginta finally find Kōga, who is fighting with Inuyasha over Kagome once again. Kōga asks them why they have returned without any food and Kagome gives Kōga a bag of chips, much to Kōga's delight and Inuyasha's annoyance. In the end, Kōga shares his bag of chips that he had gotten from Kagome with Hakkaku and Ginta, because he thinks that Kagome would have wanted him to. Inuyasha Shows His Tears For The First Time Kōga shows up relieved to see Kagome is alive (after having a battle with a member of the Band of Seven who told him she was dead), unintentionally standing on Inuyasha's back. When Inuyasha does his usual warning for him to stay away from Kagome, Kōga then spits out how Inuyasha was "despicable" and goes on to say how Kagome's "hands feel colder than they usually do and her beautiful cheeks that are usually so rosy are now pale like a fish's belly." He then states he can tell he (Inuyasha) had put Kagome's life in terrible danger and nearly got her killed and then yells that he would never let something like that happen to her. Vanished in a River of Flames Frantically, Kagome and others race along the freed torrent desperately looking for Inuyasha. Hakkaku and Ginta try to be hopeful for Kagome’s sake, but Koga, the pessimist, states Inuyasha has probably been blown to bits. His harsh statement devastates Kagome, who by now believes Koga may be right. Distraught with grief and guilt because she had Inuyasha’s fireproof kimono when he needed it most, Kagome weeps bitterly. Realizing how upset Kagome is, Koga tries to comfort her, telling her Inuyasha forced the jacket on her so it wasn’t her fault. As Kagome sobs miserably Koga receives a blow to his head from behind: it’s Inuyasha who is actually alive, having narrowly avoided the impact of the blow. Inuyasha is still alive and ready to continue his quarrel with Koga. Overcome with relief he‘s alive, Kagome runs to embrace Inuyasha. Tearfully Kagome expresses her concern as Inuyasha holds her close, assuring her he’s okay. The touching moment is brief -- even with Kagome held tenderly in his arms, Inuyasha resumes his argument with Koga, who upon seeing Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha's survival, finally sees that her love will only ever be for Inuyasha and no one else. Into the Depths of Mt. Hakurei Outside on the mountain, Kagome and Inuyasha wait apprehensively: too much time as passed and they suspect Miroku and Sango are in trouble. Inuyasha makes a risky decision - to search for them inside the barrier. He reasons since he’s a half-demon, the barrier can’t purify all of him so he‘s the only person for the mission. Reluctantly leaving Kagome in Koga’s care, Inuyasha races off vanishing into the mist. Fare Thee Well: Jakotsu's Requiem Kagome, Kōga, Shippō, Kirara, Hakkaku, and Ginta are still at the base of Mt. Hakurei, waiting for everyone to return. Hakkaku and Ginta are hiding behind some rocks, giggling and thinking that Kōga will say something to Kagome since no one else is around. Instead, Kagome throws the passed-out Kirara and Shippō into Kōga's arms and runs off to check out the barrier. Everyone outside of Mt. Hakurei notices the change to the mountain. A few demons try to attack Kagome, who attempts to shoot an arrow but drops it. Luckily, Kōga slays the demons; he, Kagome, Shippō and Kirara then make way for the mountain. Final Battle: The Last and Strongest of the Band of Seven Kagome, Koga and crew, hammer their way through the melee after Koga picks up both Naraku’s and Inuyasha‘s scents coming from the mountain. Kagome, Koga, and company close in on the summit of Mt. Hakurei. Drawing near, Kagome picks up two traces of the Shikon jewel. Aware of the danger this presents, Kagome prays fervently for the safety of her companions. Kagome’s prayers better be powerful: Inuyasha’s battle with Bankotsu isn’t going well. The Power of Banryu: Duel to the Death on Mt. Hakurei The cave they are in starts to turn to flesh, and swallows Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Koga is also swallowed after telling Kagome to stop trying to pull him free (realizing if she doesn't stop there's a good chance she be pulled in to). Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara reunite with Miroku and Sango. Beyond the Darkness – Naraku Reborn! Noticing two Jewel Shards inside Naraku's barrier that she's sure belong to Koga, Kagome shoots Naraku's barrier with a Sacred Arrow, dispersing his demonic aura and releasing Koga from inside him, sending Koga falling. Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved Inuyasha and Kagome chase the unconscious Koga as he plunges towards Naraku’s caustic lake of miasma. As the mountain collapses around them, Shippo begs Kagome to abandon Koga, but she can’t. Sensing her distress, Inuyasha entrusts Kagome’s safety to Shippo and follows Koga alone. Meanwhile, Kagome waits for Inuyasha’s safe return and is relieved when she senses Koga’s jewel shards on their way up. Leaping to safety, Inuyasha has another vision of Kikyo. Reunited with Kagome, Kagome proudly tells Koga that Inuyasha rescued him without her asking. Koga’s lack of appreciation sets off a new round of quarrels with Inuyasha. When Kagome and the others arrive, Inuyasha composes himself enough to tell them Naraku achieved his goal--taking Kikyo’s life. Kagome is shocked and feels for Inuyasha. The Darkness in Kagome's Heart Koga decides to leave Kagome and the others and travel with Ginta and Hakkaku to find Naraku. InuYasha The Final Act Mausoleum of Mount Azusa Kōga decides to stay with Inuyasha's group, thanking Kagome for treating his injuries. Inuyasha tells Kōga to give up his shards, making Kōga retort that he sounds just like Kikyō; he guesses it's because they used to date. Inuyasha draws Tessaiga and Kōga blocks it with his hands. Shippō notes how things are different with Kōga around; he doesn't like it. Kikyō works on healing Miroku, explaining to Sango that she is taking the miasma he sucked into the Wind Tunnel into herself to be purified. However, Kohaku knows that Kikyō is lying; she is already being consumed from within by Naraku's miasma, and taking in the miasma killing Miroku will only make Kikyō's condition worse. Kagome and the others arrive at the hut, where she fires arrows at the webs to purify them. Everyone is confused by this, given they cannot see the webs; however, Shippō guesses Kagome is trying to destroy the webs. Inside, Kikyō wonders what's going on as the arrows are causing rumbles every time they hit the spider webs; Inuyasha explains Kagome can see the webs as well. Kikyō wonders why Kagome can see the webs as well, but then immediately realizes the answer. Kagome walks over to the hut, hoping to purify the webs inside; however, the moment Kikyō yells for her not to touch the webs, the webs grab Kagome and pull her inside. Kōga attempts to follow, but Naraku erects a barrier to keep everyone else out. Kikyō explains that the only way to restore her bow is to retrieve a bowstring kept in the nearby mausoleum of Mount Azusa, which is ten leagues east of their current location; however Kikyō warns Kagome that she must truly want to save her in order to get the bowstring. The barrier breaks outside and Kagome and Inuyasha exit the hut. Shippō's guess is Inuyasha got chewed out like usual. Everyone wonders what happened, and after the explanation, Kōga offers to take Kagome to Mount Azusa. However, this only earns Inuyasha's anger until Kagome tells him it's better than he stays with Kikyō. When he protests, Kagome flatly says she doesn't want to see his face at the moment. Catching herself saying this, Kagome then wonders if the webs have truly contaminated her. However, Inuyasha thinks to himself that she's always like this. Kagome's group arrives at Mount Azusa, where they attempt climbing up, only to find that they are not getting any further; Kagome suspects it may be because she harbors doubts, also thinking about how it always seems like Kikyō is testing her. A fog covers everyone, leaving Kagome the only one of the stairs. Finding himself back at the bottom with everyone else, Koga begins losing his cool out of concern for Kagome; however, Miroku explains a sacred mountain would pose no threat to a human, and Kagome must have been judged worthy to ascend to the top of it. Among the Twinkling Stars Kagome tries warning Kōga away, but it's too late; Naraku captures him with his tentacles. A confused Shippō asks Kagome where the jewel went, but she doesn't know either. Miroku and Sango go to save Kōga, who is being swallowed by Naraku. Kōga attempts to destroy Naraku with the Goraishi, but is weakened by the miasma and sucked inside the diamond spike. Kikyō awakens, telling Inuyasha to save Kōga. Miroku prepares to open his Wind Tunnel, being taunted by Naraku, who knows the monk will die from the poison before he gets sucked in. Miroku opens the Wind Tunnel anyway, but Naraku anchors himself to the ground. Naraku laughs, saying only miasma is getting sucked in; Miroku says that's what he was after, shocking Naraku. Now that there's no miasma in the diamond spike, Kōga was regained his senses and uses the Goraishi on the diamonds. Miroku is forced to close the Wind Tunnel due to the poison, and Inuyasha takes over, breaking into the diamond spike with Tessaiga. Unfortunately, Inuyasha finds Kōga's legs are being absorbed. Sesshomaru in the Underworld Seeing that didn't work, Kōga tries getting Inuyasha to act like himself by saying he feels terrible for leaving Kagome behind; however, Inuyasha agrees with him yet again. Kōga smacks him on the head, freaked out by Inuyasha agreeing with him. Inuyasha snaps back to normal, saying that he's only being kind because Kōga's injured. Kōga tells Kagome that Inuyasha needs her by his side to help him recover. Inuyasha tells Kōga the loss of his shards wasn't in vain. Kōga hopes Inuyasha is right and tells Kagome to find him if she gets tired of Inuyasha. Seeing that didn't work, Kōga tries getting Inuyasha to act like himself by saying he feels terrible for leaving Kagome behind; however, Inuyasha agrees with him yet again. Kōga takes off, surprisingly being faster than Ginta and Hakkaku. Movies Evidence * When Kōga is worried about Kagome, he tries to calm himself down by assuring himself that she is safe as long as she's with Inuyasha. This indicates that he does acknowledge Inuyasha's strength and skill. * After seeing Kagome risk her life to save Shippō, Kōga falls in love with her for her loyalty and later claims Kagome as his "woman," receiving a slap from Kagome. Quotes : Kōga: "You're gonna be my woman!" : Kagome: "Heke?"―Kōga first claiming Kagome as his womansrc : "What's goin' on? Something's different about you. You don't smell like a mutt, did you take a soak in the river or what? Hey! Don't get so close to my Kagome! Let... her... go!"―Kōgasrc : "You are despicable, Inuyasha! Kagome's hands feel much colder than they usually do. And her beautiful cheeks, which are usually so rosy, are pale like a fish's belly! I can tell you put Kagome's life in terrible danger! Well I would never let anything like that happen to her!"―Kōgasrc : Koga: How dare you! Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves!!? : Kagome (thinking):' ''Three shards! He has one on his right arm, and one in each leg. I''nuyasha, be careful! He has three shards-!'' : '''Inuyasha: So you're the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack! : Koga: And you're their executioner!? Damn you all for murdering my underlings!! You'll pay with your lives!! : Inuyasha: Go on! Try it! How many innocent people have you and your pack killed!!? : Kagome: Inuyasha, watch out!! He's using the power of the Sacred Jewel!! They're on his legs and right arm! : Koga (thinking):' ''She can tell? : '''Inuyasha: Why didn't you say so earlier!? I thought you were acting pretty tough, but it's only because you got Jewel shards! You haven't got any power on your own, do ya!? : Koga: This woman is off limits! I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite! : Kagome '(''thinking):' ''Oh, I get it. He kidnapped me because I can see the Sacred Jewel shards. So he needs me. That means I'm safe for a little bit longer. : Kagome: And even your no match for them? : Koga: That's just it. One of the birds of paradise possesses a Sacred Jewel shard, and now he's even faster than we are. A few weeks ago, he killed fifty of our wolves in one fell swoop. It's gotta be the power of the Sacred Jewel. At this rate, I'm afraid our packs will be wiped out completely. So we need to restore the balance of power somehow. : Kagome: So your pack is in danger and that's why you need me to find which bird has the shard. : Koga: She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal. I'm gonna make you my woman. :Kagome: Huh? :Koga: I don't get why you like him. :Kagome (thinking):' ''What am I saying? Talk about denial. Come on, Kagome. Inuyasha's in love with Kikyo. :'''Koga: Kagome, can you see which one of them has the Jewel shard? :Kagome: I can't concentrate while your fighting. ''(''Detects the Jewel fragment nearby) :Kagome: Up there! It's right ahead of us! Up on that cliff. :Inuyasha: Kagome. Stay away from her!! :Koga: You're fault for trying to escape! If Kagome is harmed, then it shall be on your head! :Inuyasha (thinking):' ''He intends to fight me to the death. Naraku laid the trap but Koga's forged his own fate.(Takes out Tetsusaiga) :I'''nuyasha: You've pushed me far enough! I'll take you on!! :Koga: Prepare to die! In the name of my comrades!! :::: :::: Trivia * Kōga's love for Kagome is one-sided. He constantly tries to woo Kagome, but to no avail. * Kagome admires Koga in a detached, friendly sort of way, but his declarations of love and mating had left her feeling distressed about how to let him down easy. Databooks Gallery Slapped.jpg 2f35fc8e2eaa1d197eb272114386a4c7.jpg Lates.jpg Lates.jpeg Category:Couples involving kagome Category:Couples involving koga Category:Semi-Canon couples